The Girl from Ireland
by Rebekah Rourke
Summary: A girl is saved from the ashes and is brought to the castle to live out the rest of her days. But when she finds her counterpoint, Creedy, tension rises.I UPDATED EVERY CHAPTER SO IT MAKES MORE SENSE. R
1. Girl of Ash

Disclaimer: I don't own Creedy, Quinn. But I do own Erlina and Brenna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She cried. She cried for hours until her weakened body collapsed on the ground. She did not care if the dirt went into her eyes. She had just shamed herself for her own actions. They were almost there until the swooping attack from above. Everything either severely burnt or destroyed. They asked her to do the one thing that would haunt her forever. How did she come untouched after all the smoke cleared? Not a single wound. But the ones she cared about most were charred and suffering. She stood upon her knees and cursed the demons that flew in the air. She was a mess with dirt smeared on her face and tears that had been coming for what seemed like hours. She wondered how many miles off she was from the castle discovered in England only a little while back. This "tribe" of people had been talking to her community through the radio for weeks. But now, their journey over there was ended. She would rather be left for dead now. Even though she lay right next to a field of fruits she hadn't the stomach to eat ever again. She cursed herself for having done what she did. She heard a low rumbling sound for what seemed like large trucks. Through a dusty cloud she could see a tank-like vehicle. It stopped and a person dressed in silver had jumped from the armored car and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. It was silent now. All she could see was black. She wished she was dead. Then slowly she slipped into a deep sleep. The person in silver picked her up her legs on one arm and her shoulders on the other. The person ran back into the truck and set her down gently on the seat next to the driver. The person stripped himself of the helmet and began to switch the truck into reverse. The procession of vehicles all backed up into the castle grounds. Everything was fenced in to protect themselves from the dragons. Finally everyone from the trucks began to close up there equipment. The man pulled her from the seat and placed her over his shoulder. Another man walked over to him.

"Look what I found, Quinn." The Scotsman shrugged his shoulder slightly. Quinn laughed softly.

"I thought for sure we were gonna be charred flesh but I guess after the attack the bastard flew off." Quinn said in his English accent, "Any idea who those people were Creedy?" Quinn inquired. Creedy used his other arm to wipe the sweat from his brow. Creedy shook his head.

"Nah. I know they can't be from England though."

"How could you tell?" Quinn asked. Creedy smiled slightly.

"Because they mustn't of known that the dragons originated here." Quinn laughed at this.

"Oh sure come here for safety. There are dragons everywhere you turn. Smart one." Creedy went on. Quinn laughed. They both turned toward the castle and went into the underground lair.

"This one on my shoulder was bright enough to be screaming at the sky. She's just lucky that dragon decided not to come back and eat her. Christ almighty." Creedy said talking about the woman he carried over his shoulder, "What am I gonna do with her?"

"You should just let her sleep in your room Creedy. There's no extra beds." Quinn suggested. Creedy shot a look at him.

"Sorry, mate. I've got a wife to tend to in my room." Quinn said. Creedy laughed.

"Please, you couldn't satisfy her anyways. Let me put this girl in your room." Quinn playfully punched Creedy in the arm.

"Alright. She can stay in my room but make sure she has a bed by tomorrow night. Got it?" Creedy demanded. Quinn nodded.

"I'll go and get Brenna to wash her." Quinn said. Creedy turned around the opposite way and went into another hall and finally found himself in his room. He lay her down on his bed. He looked at her face. He could barely tell what she looked like from all the soot and dirt.

"What trouble have you gotten into missy?" he asked himself. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked her over. She was of an hourglass shape and was blessed with ample breasts. Creedy smiled as he thought of devilish things.

"Well, you certainly weren't the virgin Mary, I know that." Creedy said again.

"Ahem" Creedy shot his head to the doorway where Brenna stood with a bowl of warm soapy water and a cloth. Creedy blushed slightly.

"If you're done corrupting your own little mind I would like to wash her. Could we have some privacy?" Brenna said. Brenna was a short, older woman. She was the mother of the whole castle.If anyone ever had a problem they would run to her for advice.

Creedy walk toward the door.

"You two play nice now." Creedy said jokingly. Brenna smirked as Creedy pass her in the doorway.


	2. Wash Away the Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy, Quinn. But I do own Brenna and Erlina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke feeling as if she'd been struck by lightning and lived to talk about it. Her head felt ten times bigger and the room was far too bright for her to look around. She sat up from Creedy's bed and placed her feet on the dark, dirty floor. She looked over and there was ,in the doorway, a short, stout, pleasant looking woman.

"Oh dear, you're finally awake." Brenna said breathlessly. She was holding a big basket full of clothes. The mysterious girl looked at her puzzled. She clearly wasn't dreaming about what happened. She had made it to the castle although she wanted to be dead.

"Oh listen to me and my manners. I'm Brenna and I'm here to let you know I've drawn a bath for you and I also brought you some clothes." she said. The girl didn't want to talk but she also wanted to avoid confrontation.

"I'm Erlina." she squeaked. Brenna smiled.

"What a beautiful name. Well come now and have yourself a bath then." Brenna said placing the basket on a chair in the room. She grasped Erlina's hand and tugged her into a room with pipes all across the ceiling. Erlina gulped as she saw it. Brenna turned back and looked at her.

"Oh I know, it's quite medieval looking but don't you worry. It's perfectly safe down here. Come now, your bath is over here, dear." Brenna said taking Erlina's hand again. She dragged her toward a corner of the room where a curtain hung. Brenna swiftly pulled the curtain back and she revealed a wonderful looking bubble bath. Erlina smirked slightly.

"There you go. I'll leave you to wash then. I also left you a blade in case you wanted to shave your legs or something. I know how you young chickadees like the feel smooth legs." Erlina looked at her puzzled. She had never met anyone as upfront as Brenna. Erlina nodded and watched Brenna exit the room. She shut the door and the crash echoed. Erlina quickly removed her garments and stepped into the tub. It was lukewarm and Erlina wished it were boiling but she didn't care. She sunk down, pressing her backside to the back of the tub. Erlina sighed and she smiled. _God this feels good_, she thought to herself. She sunk down until her head was completely submerged under water. She heard a loud crash and quickly came up. She sat there for a minute and heard nothing. She reached for the curtain and pulled it back gracefully. There stood Creedy. He was a particularly handsome man whose brawny frame made Erlina stare in excitement. He had removed his shirt and she traced the outline of his stomach with her eyes. She looked up at his face and saw him looking at her. She quickly looked straight ahead. She heard him giggle softly.

"Oh I'm sorry missy. I didn't mean to interrupt," Creedy stopped and looked at her wondering why she hadn't closed the curtain. He cursed the bubbles when he saw that they had covered everything but her shoulders and face, "uh…. I'm Creedy. I saved you from the burning field." He stood there waiting for a response but still she stared ahead.

"Have you got a name?" She nodded and still said nothing. Creedy laughed.

"Well what is it?" Creedy inquired. She reached for the razor blade and began to rub her legs with soap. She lifted her right leg and delicately dragged the blade across her skin. Creedy stared in amazement. He legs were smooth and muscular. He gulped and felt his palms start to sweat. Something was welling up inside him and he hadn't felt this sensation in a long time. This feeling was experienced back when his wife was still alive. Creedy shook his head gently.

"You don't talk much do you?" Creedy said startling Erlina. She jumped and knicked her right leg. Creedy dashed over and grabbed a towel. He knelt down beside the tub and grabbed Erlina's leg, wrapping it with the towel. Erlina looked up at him and stared into his eyes. He looked back into hers. She felt her heart pounding against her chest. Creedy drew in a breath of air.

"You're gonna be alright."


	3. Leave Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy, Quinn, or Alex. But I do own Erlina and Brenna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creedy knocked frantically on Quinn's door. Inside he could hear movement. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Quinn, flushed. Creedy smirked slightly and looked over Quinn's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt Quinn… Hi Alex. How are you doing?" Creedy said jokingly to Alex Jensen, Quinn's recently wedded wife.

"What in the bloody hell do you want, Creedy?" Quinn snapped. Creedy looked back at Quinn nervously.

"Sorry Quinn but I need ta tell ya something' alright? You know that girl I rescued?" Quinn nodded. "Well I think we oughta leave her out there." Creedy said seriously. Quinn was startled. Creedy was never known to suggest anything so cruel.

"Why?" Quinn demanded. Creedy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't trust her. She hasn't talked to anyone since she woke up and…. she refuses to tell me her name, Quinn. I don't want her near me. She gives me the creeps." Creedy pleaded. Quinn thought seriously for a moment. A person who bothered Creedy this much would have to extremely rude or vile.

"Creedy, you know I can't do that. If I let her out there people will only look to me as an evil maniacal person. Listen, I will find some place else for her to stay so you'll have your privacy back, alright? In the meantime, don't let her get to you." Quinn said.

"Quinn, what if she hurts someone? Your just gonna let her run around wild?" Creedy raised his voice in protest.

"She's hardly running, Creedy. Let it go. I don't think she's that bad." Quinn stated, "… maybe she's just really shy. You could make a black man blush, Creedy. You know that." Creedy laughed at this.

"Alright. Just know that if she comes in your room at night and chops off your head, it ain't my problem." Quinn laughed.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy the company of my wife." Quinn said. Creedy nodded and looked over to Alex. He winked and Quinn jokingly pushed him out of the doorway. Creedy couldn't deny that he still felt a little uneasy around her though. He had to talk to somebody that would remotely understand what he felt. Creedy then thought for a moment and dashed to Brenna's room.

Hen entered casually and saw Brenna folding linens on her bed. She looked at him and smiled.

"Creedy, how are you?" she asked excitedly. Creedy shrugged.

"I guess I'm alright." Brenna's eyebrow raised.

"Is something bothering you?" Creedy laughed. Brenna could always sense when something was wrong.

"Actually there is something that's bothering me. Can I talk to you about it?" Brenna nodded eagerly. Creedy drew in a deep breath.

"Alright well that girl I rescued-" Creedy was soon interrupted.

"Erlina." Brenna stated. Creedy looked confused.

"Wha?"

"Erlina. That's what she said her name was, Erlina." Creedy's eyes widened.

"She spoke to you?"

"Yes. Shocked?" Creedy shook his head.

"Oh no… I just… I asked her earlier what her name was-" again Creedy was interrupted.

"Creedy, you couldn't have picked a better time to ask her. She said she was awfully afraid you were going to kill her or something. How dare you sneak up on people like that." Creedy was dumbfounded.

"She talked about what happened?"

"Oh yes. All the gory details. She really opened up to me."

"When did she start talking to you?"

"Oh, I suppose after your encounter, I was bandaging her leg. What's so wrong in that?"

"I saved the girl's life and she can't even thank me. Maybe she ought to stop acting like a little princess and help us out. She's not taking advantage of us! I oughta smack that bitch-" Creedy felt a hand smack his cheek. Brenna stood in front of him with her hand raised. He looked ashamed.

"Creedy, I've never heard you talk like that. And I hope I never hear you talk like that again. She is really hurt and ashamed of what she did. So don't you make it any worse. Last thing we need is for you two to make a connection." Brenna shouted over Creedy.

"What did she do Brenna?" Brenna stood there for a minute and her eyes widened.

"Nothing Creedy. She did nothing. Please leave." Creedy could feel a fiery sensation behind his eyes.

"What did she do Brenna?!" Brenna took her basket and ran out of the room. Creedy sat down on Brenna's bed and sighed. He heard a soft whimpering coming from a dark corner of the room. He looked over to the corner and saw Erlina sitting there, crying. Creedy almost gasped. Erlina stood up and ran out of the doorway following Brenna.


	4. Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy, Quinn, or Alex. But I do own Erlina and Brenna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week of silence only led Creedy to believe that she was either a mute or she was avoiding him. Avoiding him seemed the better assumption. He didn't mean to make her cry. He only wanted to know about her. Creedy couldn't understand why he was so curious of her nature. He always looked at her when she talking to Brenna and he could almost hear her soft raspy voice. He looked at her face, of a medium pallor and her eyes light brown and a dark emerald around the edge of her iris. Her lips are what tempted Creedy most, full and of a light pink color. Her cheek was always naturally blushed with an opaque red. Her long, straight black curved outward and her bangs fell to her eye bone. Creedy stared at her now, as she scrubbed hard on a rusty tub. Sweat formed on her brow and pooled on her back, causing her white blouse to become transparent. Creedy could barely focus on working. Quinn hacked at the dirt wall with his pick and muttered evil things to himself about Creedy. Creedy leaned against the dirt and watched her like a hawk eyeing the first piece of meat, about to swoop down. Quinn looked at him sternly.

"Dammit Creedy, if you're not gonna help then don't make your staring so obvious," Quinn said sharply. Creedy looked at him and put his index finger to his lips.

"Shh...She'll hear you," Creedy said. Quinn rolled his eyes.

"Look, just go over there and apologize. I'm sure she'll accept it," Quinn said. Creedy shot his head toward him.

"How did you know about..."

"She told me," Quinn stated. Creedy clenched his fist.

"She tells everyone else about it but can't say a word to me. I'm the one who saved her and she just gossips freely," Creedy said. He picked up his shovel and began to dig again. Quinn smirked.

"Maybe you should make effort then."

" I have Quinn. Look, she's damn beautiful," Quinn looked at Creedy as he spoke," but she is a bitch." Quinn looked shocked.

"A bitch? Why?"

"Because, I saved her and she won't even talk to me. Like she despises me. I should be the one hating her," Creedy said, his cheeks flushed. Quinn laughed.

"I thought you did hate her." Creedy looked blank. The word, feeling, had no definite meaning when he talked about Erlina.

"Oh...uh...yeah. She sucks."

Later that evening, Creedy decided to give into his weakness and had a glass of moonshine. The fiery liquid burned all the way down his throat and he gasped as it hit his stomach. He sat at a wooden table, alone. He was lost in his thoughts. Shadowy figures danced along the hallway. Creedy felt his eyelids get heavier and he put his head down on the table. He closed his eyes ,not understanding at the time, and envisioned Erlina. Her face had already been permanently burned into his memory.

Brenna walked into her room, ready for sleep. She looked over at her bed and saw Erlina reading a book entitled _The Outsiders_. Brenna laughed softly causing Erlina to look up. Erlina smiled after seeing it was only Brenna.

"Isn't that a bit under your reading level deary?" Brenna asked sarcastically. Erlina giggled.

"Yeah but it's a classic. How was your day?" Brenna thought for a moment and then smiled devilishly.

"I talked to Creedy about you today." Brenna said casually. Erlina's mouth tightened.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he was asking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Erlina paused and felt a warm sensation in her chest, soothing. She shook her head and looked to Brenna angrily.

"I can talk to him me self. Brenna you know I want nothing to do with him."

"But he saved you. Well then again perhaps its for the better if you two don't talk."

"And that's exactly why

"And that's exactly why I chose not to talk to him. I wanted to be left out there."

"Look, you did what you had to do. Just don't let go of the memories."

"I would never forget them. I loved them. Loved them and I killed-" Erlina was cut off by a soft knock on the door. It was Creedy. His eyes were fixated on Erlina.

"I was wonderin' if I could get a word in with Brenna." Creedy inquired, never taking his eyes off Erlina. Brenna smiled politely.

"Course ya can." Brenna answered.

"So….. you guys were talkin' about killin' were ya? Who did ya kill Erlina?" Creedy joked half seriously. Erlina looked at him and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up and stomped out of the room past Creedy. Her scent invaded his nose, intoxicating him. Brenna shook her head.

"Not the best topic of conversation Creedy. Not at all." Brenna said. Creedy shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Is she like Travis Bickle or something?" he laughed heartily. Brenna smirked.

"What's on your mind, Creedy?"

"Erlina. I want to talk to her but she won't so much as look at me." Creedy immediately became serious. It was a rare moment.

"So…."

"So? How am I supposed to go about this, Brenna?"

"Go to the washroom. I'm sure she'll be there. Be assertive and say what's what. But don't scare her. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I guess I'm gonna hafta walk on eggshells for this braud am I?"

"Yes Creedy. She's very sensitive."

"Well I just wanna talk to her… get to know her, that's all."

"How come?" Brenna asked knowingly. Her woman's intuition hadn't failed her yet. The had feeling for each other but neither would admit it. She didn't want them to feel for each other. Enough time hadn't passed yet since the "incident" with Erlina, through Brenna's eyes.

"Oh, nevermind." Creedy said and he turned from the doorway and headed down the hall. He gulped as he stood in front of the washroom door. He heart pounded furiously against his chest. He pushed the door open and saw Erlina hunched over a sink. She looked up in the mirror and saw Creedy standing there. Her heart raced as he walked toward her. She turned to face him.


	5. Fight and Make Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy, Quinn, and Alex. But I do own Brenna and Erlina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creedy walked over to her with an odd simplicity that almost made Erlina laugh. He looked so casual, although he was terrified of her. She could feel her knees become wobbly and unstable and she thought for a moment that she was going to fall over. Her chest pushed outward and inward as she heaved nervous breaths. Creedy's palms started to sweat and his stomach felt as if it were dancing around in circles. He drew in a deep breath and came close to her. Erlina could feel the heat coming off his body and trembled.

"Why do you hate me?" Creedy asked, looking as if he were going to cry. Erlina didn't speak. She didn't want to speak. All she wanted was to be punished for the way she felt about Creedy. As if her prior life had never existed. Creedy could feel a burning in his stomach and anger swell up in his head.

"WHY?!" Creedy's voice boomed all around the washroom. Erlina started to cry. Her salty tears running down to her chin, she screamed, "BECAUSE YOU SAVED ME!!" Creedy had a confused, angry look upon his face.

"WHAT?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE ERLINA! YOU SHOULD BE KISSING MY ASS FOR WHAT I DID! I COULD'VE LEFT YOU OUT THERE!"

"Why didn't you?" Erlina said softly. Creedy shook his head.

"Tell me why you feel as if you should be killed." Creedy demanded. Erlina's mouth tensed up. She raised her hand and smacked Creedy across the face. He stood there dumbfounded. Erlina started pounding on his chest madly cussing at him making Creedy move backward slowly. He still did not fight back. He stood statuesque resisting the urge to grab Erlina's hand. She stopped cussing and fell into his chest, Creedy's arms wrapping around her tightly. She still cried heavily and both of them fell to the floor on their knees. Creedy put his hands around her face and lifted her head up so she could look at him. Her lips quivered and Creedy felt a lustrous sensation growing. Erlina pushed her mouth into his and Creedy's hands fell to her waist pulling her closer each second their lips stayed locked together. Erlina tasted the inside of his mouth and felt a warm sensation in between her thighs. She pulled away leaving Creedy's eyes still closed. He looked at her and started to speak but Erlina stood up. She looked at him for a few moments and then dashed out of the room. Creedy sat there wondering what had just happened. He thought of all the compassion he had had when his wife was still alive. But the feeling he had for Erlina surmounted this. Creedy stood up and splashed cold water on his face still trying to figure out the situation. He ran out of the room and headed towards Quinn's room. He opened the door forcefully and looked around for Quinn. Alex sat on the bed looking up at Creedy almost scared.

"What do ya need Creedy?" Alex asked curiously. Creedy didn't say anything.

"CREEDY!" Alex shouted making him look over, "What do you want?" Creedy sighed.

"Where's Quinn?"

"He's out having a chat with Brenna. Can I help you?" Creedy nodded.

"Have you spoken to Erlina at all?" Creedy asked.

"Course I have. She's a real sweet girl. Why?"

"What did she do?" Creedy asked sternly. Alex raised her eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You know what I mean Alex. She has done something to make her deserve a punishment as harsh as death." Creedy argued. Alex shook her head and stood up.

"Have you gone mad Creedy? She hasn't done anything. You can ask her that yourself." Alex stated. Creedy clenched his fists and stormed out the room. Alex called after him but still he ran. He came into his room and slammed the door shut. He paced his floor and muttered to himself.

"What has she done?" he incessantly chanted. Creedy took in a deep breath and sat down on his bed. He heard incoherent voices in the hallway and laid back. He closed his eyes and felt the sensation on his lips from her kiss. Why was it that Creedy always wanted a mysterious girl?


	6. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy, Quinn, and Alex. But I do own Brenna, Erlina, Patrick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creedy dreamt of Erlina that night. _Her black hair flowing in the wind and her lips pressed against his cheek. He was lying on the ground in the middle of a green field. The sun shone brightly on their bodies. Erlina whispered something in his ear but Creedy couldn't make it out. He looked at her lips and tried to see what they were saying. Creedy watched her lips move ,swift and for a minute he didn't care what she said. _

_"I'm sorry" Is that what she said? He kept watching. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Yes. That what she said. "Why do you have to go?" Creedy had asked. A dark cloud swooped over them and it rained as if the cloud were a full cup being knocked over. Creedy looked back at Erlina and saw blood dripping from her head down the side of her face. Creedy screamed but no sound came. Erlina smiled and lay her head down on the ground. "I love you Creedy, but my family needs me." Erlina whispered. Creedy held her tight and felt her body go limp. Creedy then found a pistol on the other side of him. He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger._

Creedy jolted from his dream and fell onto the floor. His room was pitch black. All he could hear were the drunken men laughing and singing in the dining area. Creedy sighed and stood up. He stretched out his arms and lay back down on his bed. Everything was still once again. The laughter had faded. Creedy heard breathing from a corner in his room. He frantically looked for the lamp on his nightstand. The door to his room opened and a silhouette of a young woman crept out of the room. Creedy turned on the lamp and saw nothing. He had been too late. He then looked on the ground and found an bullet shell on his floor. It shimmered in a slivery light . Creedy stood up and walked over to it. It was empty. It had already been fired. Creedy picked it up and felt his heart pound. Only one person came to mind as he held it, Erlina. Creedy stomped out of the room and knocked furiously on Brenna's door. The door finally opened and he slipped inside. Brenna stood there, tiredly, in her gray shirt that hung well past her knees. She yawned.

"It's three in the morning Creedy. What's going on?" Brenna said effortlessly. Creedy could not think of what to say. He held up the bullet shell in front of Brenna's eyes.

"Oh dear." She said worriedly. Creedy nodded.

"You know who this is from, don't you?" Creedy accused her. Brenna thought of the imformation Erlina had told her.

"Yes, I do Creedy." Brenna said simply.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on." Creedy demanded, raising his voice slightly. Brenna sighed.

"I can't tell you much because its not my place to. But…" she faded. Creedy sat down on her bed and Brenna sat next to him.

"Just tell me what you can Brenna." Brenna thought for a moment.

"Erlina had to do something horrible. She was….. married." Brenna said vaguely. Creedy was shocked.

"She was married to a man named Patrick. She had a son named Wesley. She had moved up here from Ireland and well…. a dragon came after them when they were outside our fort…… I'm sorry Creedy. I can't tell you anymore. Good night." Creedy stood up and walked out the room almost in tears.

Erlina had snuck out of his room and walked down the hall to Quinn's room. She knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." Quinn's voice rang. She entered and saw him and Alex sitting together reading a book. Erlina thought of how Patrick used to read to Wesley and her.

"How can I help you Erlina?" Quinn said causing Erlina to fall out of her trance. She sighed, mumbled for a minute, and then spoke clearer.

"I… umm… was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a moment Quinn." Erlina suggested. Quinn smiled unsure of what was to come. After all, she was a very mysterious girl. Both of them stepped out of the room into the barely lit hallway.

"What's going on Erlina?" Quinn started. She shook her head and placed her hands on her hip.

"Quinn, I was wondering if it was possible for me to leave the fort." Erlina said bluntly. Quinn was surprised. What was going on? He sighed and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Why on earth would you wanna do a thing like that?" he asked. Erlina shrugged her shoulders.

"I just don't belong here Quinn. I don't know exactly why." Erlina lied. She knew why she wanted to leave. She wanted to leave and starve to death somewhere or better yet, be charred by the beasts they hid from. Quinn shook his head.

"No. You know I can't do that. It'll bring every dragon back here and rather than let you go and put everyone else in danger, I would rather keep everyone safe. Is there any other way I can help?" Quinn asked feeling guilty for letting the girl's hopes down. Erlina shook her head.

"Oh, nevermind. I'll just stay. I don't know why I would even ask such a thing. Sorry to bother you." Erlina said knowing that she would have to live out the rest of her days within the confinement of such a hiding place. She wanted to cry but held it in rather than have Quinn worry about her. Quinn smiled and said goodnight and walked off into his room. Erlina dashed from the hallway and headed back to her and Brenna's room. She didn't realize how fast she was going until she ran into somebody. Both fell to the floor and looked at each other. It was Creedy and he looked absolutely crushed.


	7. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy, Quinn, and Alex. But I do own Erlina, Brenna, Patrick and Wesley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erlina quickly stood up and held out her hand to Creedy. He placed his hand in hers and she lifted him up gently. Creedy didn't know how to approach the fact that she had a husband at one point or a son for that matter. Creedy stared into her hazel eyes. They glistened and sparkled almost as if they were wolf's eyes before it was going to pounce on an animal. Erlina wondered what was going on with him.

"Are you okay, Creedy?" Erlina asked him almost forgetting her vow of silence to him. Creedy's body trembled in a pleasured spasm the way his name curled off her tongue. She looked into his eyes deeply and if it hadn't have been for her shy nature she would have completely given herself over to him. Creedy sighed.

"I… I… I'm alright." Creedy stuttered barely noticing the blood on his upper thigh. Erlina saw it and gasped softly.

"You cut yourself. Come. I'll wash it." Erlina said caringly. Creedy nodded and when she turned her back she grasped his hand leading him into the washroom. Creedy smiled sheepishly. Erlina turned to face him and placed him to sit on a chair.

"Uh… you'll have to take those off." Erlina said shyly pointing to his pants. Creedy smiled and blushed slightly.

"Why should I take them off?" he asked. She laughed softly.

"I can't very well wash a cut on your thigh with your jeans covering it." Creedy stood up confidently and undid the button and zipper on his pants. Erlina turned around and waited for his okay. He slipped the denim down to his ankles; he coughed to let her know that he had done so. She turned around and saw the outline of his manhood beneath the thin cloth of his boxers. She gulped and looked back at him. He wasn't smiling anymore but rather looked at her in a loving way that had nearly knocked Erlina off her feet. She pointed to the chair.

"Uh… you can have a seat and penis-" she stopped and corrected herself, "please wait patiently. I'm going to get the antibacterial ointment." Creedy laughed and turned a bright hue of red as did she. She returned to him with a facecloth. She knelt down and placed her self in between his legs and dabbed on the cut gingerly. Creedy drew in a quick breath when his cut began to smart and sting. Erlina looked up at him.

"Sorry." She whispered. Creedy shook his head.

"It's alright." Erlina continued to dab on his cut. She looked at his body ever so slyly so he would not see. Creedy admired her as well. Erlina hated herself for how she felt about Creedy. _What about Patrick?_, Erlina thought to her self. Her finger wanted to trace along his skin and feel the roughness of hands but she couldn't. Guilt overwhelmed her. Creedy held her hand down on his thigh and made Erlina look up. His blue eyes stared. Creedy drew in a deep breath.

"What did you do to Patrick and Wesley?" Creedy asked abruptly. Erlina felt her jaw clench and she stood up. She wanted to hit Creedy. He stood up, pulling up his jeans. Erlina shoved him a little. Creedy was tired of these outbursts. He was tired of all her mysteries. But most of all he was tired of hiding his affections for her.

He walked toward her at a fast pace. Erlina walked backward in the hopes of avoiding him. Her back slammed into the wall behind and Creedy still kept coming. His body pressed up against hers, hard. He felt her breasts poke against his chest. He kissed Erlina painfully but she didn't care. His hands slipped from her face and fell to her legs. He undid her tight jeans and pulled them off hastily. Erlina just stood there, kissing his neck. He then looked to her again and kissed her swollen lips. He started to unbutton her shirt and grew tired so he took hold of each side of her blouse and ripped them apart. Erlina could barely catch her breath from the exhilaration. She pulled his shirt upward and Creedy put arms up so it would come off faster. Creedy's hands fell under legs and he propped her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and she leaned against the wall. Her hand reached down the fly of his jeans and she unzipped it quickly. He thrust hard into her pelvis and she gasped. Both their bodies began to sweat and Creedy clenched his teeth trying to keep from making too much noise. Erlina's fingers dug into the skin of his back and she scratched leaving bloody residue behind. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Creedy, are you in there mate? I got to go." Quinn's voice pleaded. Both stopped and Erlina hung her head down. They were never going to finish. Creedy was still breathing hard.

"Uh… yeah just gimme a minute." Creedy answered, frustrated.

"Come on. I gotta go." Quinn whined, sounding much like a toddler. Quinn intentionally did that to Creedy sometimes claiming that Creedy was the children's mother.

"Alright but you gotta close your eyes when I come out. Okay?" Creedy said trying not to sound too strange.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Close you eyes, dammit!" Creedy grew impatient. Quinn sighed.

"Alright but I think I'm gonna get you to a doctor. You need some help, man." Quinn said sarcastically. Creedy turned to Erlina's face, her eyes pleading not to have him withdraw from her. Creedy nodded and still held her. He turned from the wall and started to walk toward the door. Quinn was still talking.

"Are your eyes closed?" Creedy asked. He heard Quinn laugh.

"Yes. Hurry I'm about to shit myself Creedy." Quinn said jokingly. Creedy looked to Erlina and she nodded. He opened the door and saw Quinn's eyes sealed shut.

"Alright it's all yours. But don't look at me. I'm…. naked." Creedy said. Quinn's face contorted into confusion.

"What were you doing naked on the toilet?" Quinn asked. Creedy hurried to his room and called out behind him, "I was taking care of business, dumb ass."

When Erlina and him entered the room, Creedy immediately plopped on the bed, Erlina under him. They hadn't started up again yet, they just sat there breathing heavily. Erlina ran her fingers through his hair as Creedy kissed her stomach. He looked up and saw the red lacey bra she was wearing, matching her red panties. She must have been expecting something to happen. Creedy's "need" for her grew stronger. Erlina spread her legs more and Creedy smiled gratefully. His body moved in a rhythm that made Erlina shake. Both came together in great ecstasy and Creedy pulled from her. Erlina placed her head on his chest and ran her fingers along his stomach. She was going to miss him. She sat up when Creedy had fallen asleep and walked out of the room. She ran into Brenna's bedroom and frantically searched for clothes. She found pair of gray jeans and a shirt of a dark green color. She climbed on the top bunk trying not to wake Brenna. Erlina quickly fell asleep. Brenna's eyes opened and she felt an anger well up inside her. _Erlina made a mistake_, thought Brenna.


	8. Tell Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy or Quinn. I do own Brenna, Erlina, Patrick, and Wesley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erlina opened her eyes and couldn't tell whether it was daytime or not. When your stuck in a hole, you will never know for sure what time of day it is. Erlina yawned and smiled when she thought of Creedy. She sat up and was determined to go see him. She turned, her legs hanging off the top bunk, and saw Brenna sitting in a chair directly across from her. Erlina smiled.

"Hello Brenna." She said happily. Brenna wasn't smiling.

"What going on Brenna? Am I in trouble or something?" Brenna crossed her arms.

"The grieving process isn't meant to last nearly two weeks Erlina." Brenna said seroiously. Erlina's smile quickly faded. The thought of her husband and child made her want to cry.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Brenna." Erlina said, unsure of Brenna's reaction. Brenna stood up and pulled Erlina from the bed and stood her up straight.

"What is going on between you and Creedy?" Brenna asked angrily. Erlina looked down to the floor.

"Nothing." Erlina argued. Brenna shook her head.

"I knew the two of you would have feelings for each other but I never thought it would lead to you dishonoring your husband and child." Brenna recollected. Erlina's eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"You've no right to say I have dishonored my family. You told me that I did what I had to do. I am not responsible for their death." Erlina said, tears rolling down her face. Brenna turned red.

"I have every right to. You killed them Erlina… both of them. You ARE responsible for their death." Brenna's voice raised. Erlina's shook her head, her body trembling from her weeping.

"NO! NO! NO! They would have died anyway. I would rather have given them a short death than a lifetime of pain and suffering." Erlina pleaded to be freed from her guilt.

"How could you replace them? And in such a short amount of time." Brenna said almost talking to herself. Erlina wanted to hit Brenna but she couldn't. Hitting Brenna would be like hitting her mother.

"I haven't replaced them. I can still love them and love Creedy-" Erlina was cut off by the smack across her face.

"So you love Creedy?" Brenna asked in shock. Erlina simply looked at her. " How can you fall in love with someone so quick Erlina? You just need attention. Don't go screwing around to get some." Brenna said. Erlina thought of how much Brenna had changed before her eyes.

"From the moment I first saw him… I… haven't you heard of love at first sight"

Brenna shook her head, "No. Give it time, dear. Patrick and Wesley cannot be forgotten." Brenna said. Erlina fell on her knees and sobbed.

"I think of them everyday. How could I forget them? Creedy and I are-" Brenna stopped Erlina.

"Are nothing more than friends that had gotten really drunk and had…. sex." Brenna said, choking on her last word. Erlina didn't bother to fight anymore.

"Now, I want you to find Creedy and explain to him about Patrick and Wesley. Then tell him that you will not be seeing him for sometime." Brenna said. Erlina shook her head.

"If you don't tell him then I will." Erlina sobbed even more. She had lost everything from her life to her family and now her next shot at love.

"C'mon now. Get up. I'll make sure to it that you don't see him." Brenna lifted Erlina from the ground. Brenna shoved her toward the door. Erlina walked out thinking of the pain she was to cause.

Creedy was digging in the pit with Quinn and a selected few. All of them were shirtless but Creedy. Quinn looked up at him strangely.

"You're going to pass out dead from over heating Creedy. What's with you? Have a bad breakout?" Quinn joked. Creedy laughed sarcastically. Creedy removed his shirt revealing large scratches down his back. Quinn stared.

"Oh my gosh," Quinn gasped, "You fell in a pricker bush." Creedy and Quinn laughed hysterically.

"Where did you get those Creedy?" Quinn asked curiously. Creedy blushed.

"I ran into the wall last night and fell down…. And scratched my whole back." Creedy said knowing that it didn't add up. Quinn smirked.

"Damn wall. Those cuts are pretty deep too. Looks like it was fingernails or something." Quinn said suggestively. Creedy was as red as a cherry.

"No. I told you how I got them." Creedy said. Quinn nudged his head toward the other end of the "room". Creedy saw Erlina, her face soaked with tears.


	9. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy or Quinn. But I do own Brenna, Erlina, Wesley, and Patrick.

Creedy gulped and could only anticipate the worst. He worried for Erlina; she always seemed emotionally unstable and when she was upset it only meant the worst of things to come. Creedy looked to Quinn who seemed puzzled as to Erlina. Quinn looked to Creedy as well.

"Is she alright, mate?" Quinn asked. Creedy looked back at Erlina. He shrugged his shoulders. He hated to see her upset. When Creedy watched Erlina talk to Brenna, in the past, he loved the way the corners of her mouth curled up and the way her dimples were so defined. But now, seeing Erlina so forlorn it only made Creedy want to run up to her, kiss her and have her confide in him. Erlina stopped in front of the two. Quinn shrugged his shoulders and looked for an excuse to leave.

"I better be off then, those guys over there could use some help. Hope you feel better Erlina." Quinn said, patting Creedy on his shoulder. After Quinn walked off Creedy immediately turned his attention back to Erlina. She sniffled.

"What's wrong Erlina?" Creedy asked grabbing her shoulders. Erlina's head hung down.

"I have to talk to you." Erlina said bleakly. Creedy put his finger under her chin and lifted her head. Erlina cursed herself for ever feeling this rush whenever she looked into Creedy's eyes. She drew in a deep breath.

"Creedy… I've dishonored my entire family. And now I feel that if we continue to see each other then it will only hurt my family in the long run." Erlina said, wanting to kill Brenna for saying what she had. Creedy's eyes sulked and his grip on her shoulders grew tighter.

"They're dead Erlina. If by moving on with your life you means to dishonor them then you'd better get a clue. You couldn't help that they died and it certainly doesn't help if you continue to shame yourself by staying in the grieving process forever." Creedy argued. Erlina shook her head. She knew she would have to tell him what she had done.

"No, Creedy. It is dishonoring them. They died almost two weeks ago. I killed them." Creedy didn't know what she meant when she said that. He only hoped that she didn't mean actually _killing_ them. Creedy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Erlina rolled her eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't. Look, I'm only gonna tell you this once so pay attention," Creedy listened carefully. Erlina breathed deeply, "Before you found me in the field… I…, We were marching here from Ireland, my family and I. But something happened. A dragon came overhead and started to breathe his flames. I looked around and saw my family calling me over to a pile of rubble. I ran as quickly as I could and hid under the debris. I felt around for my son, Wesley and my husband, Patrick. But nothing came to me. As soon as the sounds slipped away I crawled from out of the pile. I looked at the devastation and couldn't find my family. I heard a shrill scream and ran over to see only my husband and Wesley nearly burned to death. Their skin was black and the only color left were they're blue eyes," Erlina started to cry, "My husband could barely move. I put my ear down to his lips and heard a faint whisper. I couldn't understand. My husband reached down and pulled out his pistol. I listened to him again. He said ' Kill us so we won't suffer.' I said no. Again he said ' No. don't leave us in pain. We love you, no matter what.' And so I grab the pistol and pulled the trigger. After both of them were shot, I wanted to die me self. I put the gun into my mouth and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. I couldn't even go to heaven with them." Erlina said. Creedy stood there is disbelief. Erlina wiped her cheeks.

"Then I passed out and awoke in a strange castle, only to find that I had left them behind. You should've let me die." Erlina said. Creedy only stared in shock. He didn't know what to say. Erlina looked down.

"And now that I love you, it makes it all the more worse that I can replace them so easily." Erlina said. Creedy just marched off , hitting Erlina's shoulder as he walked away. Every single man in the room looked at her unable to figure out what she had said to make Creedy walk away. Erlina walked out of the "room" and went back to her bedroom. Brenna was nowhere to be found. All Erlina could so was sit and wait.

Creedy sat in his room and tried to comprehend what had just happened. He was angry, upset, confused and most of all, completely infatuated with a_ killer_. He didn't how to approach her. He didn't know if he pleased her. He didn't know if she wanted to see him ever again. Creedy came to the conclusion that he was simply clueless when it came to his emotions. He tried to deny to himself that Erlina killed her husband and child. _But she did it for the right reasons_, he tried to convince himself. The other half of him questioned if the story was true. After all, Erlina was a very mysterious girl. Creedy clenched his fists. _Why was she so upset?_ He continued. Naturally he assumed that Erlina was upset over her losses but why was she still insistent on dieing. _What she did was an act of love, though it may seem far from it. Patrick and Wesley were better off dead than alive and being in all that pain. And if Erlina had kept them alive, who could help them? Lord knows that there was no medicine for their burns_, he conflicted with himself. Creedy shook his head. _Do you still not know what you feel for this woman? You love her you idiot. Love at first sight does, in fact, exist_, he contradicted. Creedy looked up to his roof and fell fast asleep.


	10. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Quinn or Creedy. But I do own Erlina, Brenna, Patrick, and Wesley.

Erlina sat in her room letting the tears slip from her eyes and fall to the floor. She couldn't control herself. She weeped harshly and it seemed as if it would never stop. On the inside, Erlina felt the same love and compassion for Creedy as she used to for her husband. She didn't know why. Her family's death was like a reoccurring nightmare and it just wouldn't end. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She wished she could be with Creedy but Brenna was still insistent that her family never wanted her to be happy with another man again.

"You're being foolish Erlina," Brenna had said, "And this needs to stop. Your family must never die in your memories. Wonder what Patrick's thinking right now about your 'love' for Creedy?" Erlina looked to Brenna who sat in the corner of the room.

"Shut the fuck up, you dirty bitch." Erlina said angrily. Brenna's eyes widened.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that. If you weren't whoring yourself around claiming to be in _love_ with _Creedy_ then you would have seen my reasoning." Brenna said, her voice had now changed from polite to menacing. Erlina shook her head.

"He was the best I ever had." Erlina said trying to get a rise out of Brenna. Brenna stood up and looked to her angrily.

"Don't talk about that." She demanded. Erlina stood up as well and chanted, "Oh he's a good fuck, he's a good fuck." Brenna pushed Erlina down on the floor and put her foot on top of her chest so she couldn't move. Erlina wriggled for a while and decided to give up.

"Now that you've come back to your senses-" there was a sudden knock on the door. Brenna looked to the door and back to Erlina.

"Who is it?"

"It's Creedy. I need to talk to Brenna."

Brenna looked to Erlina and said softly, "I'll be back. But just to make sure you don't do anything stupid, I'm locking the door." Brenna took her foot off Erlina's chest and walked over to the door. She twisted the lock and slammed the door. Erlina didn't get up for awhile. She just sat there and cried some more. The tears would never end.

Brenna looked to Creedy, who was standing outside her doorway. She closed her door loudly and notice that he had been crying.

"Can I help you?" she said sweetly but on the inside it was with a repulsive disgust. Creedy looked furious but his eyes watered.

"What did you say to Erlina?" Creedy questioned thinking that Brenna told her to tell him the story. Brenna shrugged her shoulders.

"I've not the slightest clue what you're talking about." Brenna said. Creedy narrowed his eyes a bit.

"You didn't tell her to tell me that ridiculous story. You know, about the one where she _killed_ her family." He said harshly. His voice seemed five tones lower. Brenna looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No. She did, in fact, kill her family. That wasn't a story. So I told her to tell you." Brenna said with a fake innocence.

"I'm pretty sure that you weren't that polite about it Brenna." Creedy said with assured reasoning. Brenna sighed and shook her head.

"I've no time to talk about this Creedy. Leave me be. And DON'T go see Erlina." And with that she stormed off. Creedy wanted to hold Erlina and smell her hair. He wanted to feel her soft skin and fall into her. He knew what Brenna told him didn't match up. She had to have said something wrong.


	11. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Quinn, Creedy, or Alex. But I do own Brenna and Erlina.

Creedy stormed to Quinn's room and pounded on the door. He heard nothing when he put his ear to it.

"Quinn, you in there?!" Creedy raised his voice. Still nothing. He finally ran down to the work area. Quinn was nowhere to be found. He gave up his quest and walked back to the kitchen only to find Alex sipping on a hot cup of tea. Creedy looked to her and she looked up.

"Hello Creedy. What's going on?" Alex said but when she saw Creedy was in a mood she decided to cut the small talk.

"Where's Quinn?" Creedy said. Alex thought for a moment.

"Oh he's up on the top floor of the castle." She replied politely.

"What's he doing up there?"

"Talking to Brenna of course. What's gotten into you?" she asked wondering why his request to see Quinn was so urgent. Creedy sighed angrily.

"More like _who_ I've gotten into." He said under his breath.

"Huh?" Alex asked curiously. Creedy shook his head.

"Nevermind. Thanks Alex." Creedy said and started to jog to the top of the castle. Alex had noticed a change in Creedy. It seemed that ever since he rescued Erlina he felt as of he had something to fight for. She always thought that Creedy would never get worked up over any woman. So his interactions with Erlina seemed all the more of a blessing, to Alex.

"Creedy was at the last flight of stairs, out of breath. He rested on the last stair and bent over to get more air. He thought he was going to have a heart attack. He heard Brenna and Quinn talking.

"I think Erlina might get into trouble if she's near him." Brenna said. Creedy knew that she was talking about him.

"Brenna, Creedy isn't trouble. Haven't you noticed how much happier he's been? It was because of Erlina." Quinn argued. Creedy smirked when he heard his best friend defending. Creedy could've never fathomed that Brenna had said nasty things to Erlina. He knew she did whether she admitted it or not.

"All it is is an infatuation. It doesn't go past that. Like I said, I've no clue Erlina ever did in the past but I am telling you that Creedy has bewitched her with words." Brenna said. Creedy wanted to kill Brenna. He never thought anything of all her gossiping she had done in the past until now. She used to just say her very critical opinions and then insult the person. But Creedy never noticed what a vile woman was. He thought deeply of this and then realized the old saying; First impressions don't always tell you everything. Creedy felt like smacking himself in the head. He had thought Erlina was crazy but now that he loves her he realized that she wasn't crazy at all. A bit emotional, but not crazy. She was beautiful, caring, passionate, and everything Creedy wanted in a woman, especially her feistiness. On the other hand, he had known Brenna all along. His first impression of her was a kind motherly figure whom gossips with the ladies every once in awhile. But in reality she was vile, old fashioned and ill tempered. Creedy shook his head and kept listening.

"You and I both know they've had sex." Brenna said angrily. Creedy heard Quinn laugh.

"Who doesn't? Anyway, what does that matter?"

"She shouldn't be screwing around. She should be conservative and she should be ladylike."

"I thought she was ladylike."

"No. She's becoming Creedy's whore."

"Shut up, Brenna! I can't believe you!" Creedy heard the tone in Quinn's voice change. It had become seriously angered, "That's my best friend and his girl your talking about here!"

"He raped her, don't you understand?!" Brenna raised her voice over Quinn's. Creedy's heart pounded against his chest and his hands were made into a fist.

"What?" Quinn said shocked. Creedy heard Brenna sigh.

"He raped her. She came crying to me and told me the whole thing. Don't let him near her." Brenna said. Creedy could hold in his anger any longer. He ran up the last flight of stairs and pointed to Brenna.

"I NEVER RAPED HER, YOU ARROGANT, COLD HEARTED-" Creedy's shouting was cut off by Quinn holding Creedy back. Brenna back up into the wall her face truly panic stricken.

"WHAT'S GOING ON BRENNA? YOU TELL THE TRUTH. I DIDN'T RAPE HER." Creedy shouted again. Brenna decided to cry so she could weasel her way out of this. Quinn and Creedy looked at each other confused.

"I'm so sorry, Creedy. But that's what she told me. I swear it." Brenna lied. Creedy's anger fell a bit.

"You swear it? You swear that was the exact story she told you? That I _raped_ her?" Creedy questioned her.

"Erlina told you that story?" Quinn chimed in. Brenna's fraud tears kept falling.

"Yes. I swear it on my mother's grave." Brenna convinced Creedy and Quinn of this. It's amazing what a few tears can do. Creedy was on the fence about it. She he trust his "mother" or Erlina, whom was a mysterious character?


	12. Inner Conflicts

Disclaimer: I do not own Quinn or Creedy. But I do own Erlina, Brenna, and Marilyn.

Creedy wanted to believe with all his heart that Erlina didn't make up such a lie. But Brenna was the closest thing to a mother Creedy ever had. The more Creedy thought about what Brenna had told him, the more he convinced himself that Erlina did tell Brenna those horrible lies of rape. Creedy pictured it all in his head, how Erlina "brainwashed" Creedy into believing that Brenna was the enemy, that she wanted sympathy for _killing_ her family, and how she came up with this sneaky despicable plot to cause trouble. Creedy thought so hard his head ached. He wanted to have Erlina for his own but Brenna told him otherwise. Even after the whole encounter Brenna had come to Creed's room and explained to him that _Erlina_ was manipulative, selfish, and cold-hearted. Even though Brenna went into all this inaccurate description about Erlina, in actuality, it was all about herself. Creedy leaned against a dirt wall and sipped from his glass of moonshine. He sat in a lone hallway and heard nothing but his conscious speaking. _Don't be so easily fool_, it would say. Creedy winced his eyes in pain from his overwhelming headache. _I can't believe you can just give up on Erlina this easily. You love her you dope_, it argued.

"No." Creedy said softly. He wanted to forget all about Erlina. _You love her! You love her!_ His conscious chanted like a school child, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. _You're gullible. If you can believe Brenna so easily then I guess she has won. You'll never be with Erlina, the more you listen to that bitch Brenna. _

"No!" Creedy raised his voice. Still the chanting continued, _You loooove Erlina. You want to be with her. You love her, you love her, you love her_, incessantly.

"NO!" Creedy's voiced boomed. He threw his glass at the wall and watched it shatter into pieces. Creedy pulled his legs up and rested his head upon his knees.

Erlina peeked from the wall in front of her. She saw Creedy just sitting, broken glass scattered about. She gulped and walked from out of the shadows. She quietly paced toward him. Creedy heard her footsteps and shot his head up. Erlina stopped walking the moment he looked to her. She sighed.

"Creedy, you okay?" Erlina asked, caring. Creedy's eyes narrowed.

"I'm just fuckin' peachy, love." Creedy said angrily. Erlina felt tears welling up.

"What did I do? I tried to tell you about my past but then you just stormed off," Erlina protested against Creedy behavior. _What's wrong with him_, Erlina asked herself.

"Well maybe no one cares about your past. I know I certainly don't want to hear your psycho babble bullshit." Erlina's sorrow soon turned into hate.

"Perhaps I should just leave, go out there and die. Like you said, no one would give a shit. Would you like me to do that?" Erlina said angrily, tears rolling down her face. Creedy stood up and faced her.

"Yes Erlina. Please go and never come back. It would make all of us here very happy."

"What about what happened?" Erlina asked remembering their passions for each other.

"What?"

"Us…" was all Erlina had to say. Creedy wanted her so bad but he didn't know what was the truth anymore. He wished that the world was simple and that people could only tell truth instead of lies.

"You were… there. I mean…. It wasn't serious to you was it?" Creedy asked, not meaning to sound so harsh. He only meant he thought she didn't have a good time.

"No… it meant as much to you as me. I'll see you around." Erlina said. Creedy was so confused; he didn't know that she had taken what he said as an insult.

"You prick." Were Erlina's final words before she left. Creedy started to chase after her but stopped. There was a dark place inside him that still believed Brenna. But when he looked deep into his feelings for Erlina, he realized that she was all he had ever wanted. He wanted to marry her and have kids with her and grow old and senile together. _She is just as good a Marilyn_, he thought. Marilyn was he wife who had been dead for years now. _Go see her tonight. GO!_ Creedy egged himself on. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.


	13. The Gun

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy or Quinn. But I do own Brenna, Erlina, and Marilyn.

Creedy wanted to go see Erlina right away but she was nowhere to be found. Outside it poured and thunder boomed wildly. Creedy saw Brenna but didn't ask her about Erlina. He already knew what her response was going to be. "I told you not to see her" or "She told me lies about you, Creedy" He still was unsure about the truth but his conscious told him that Brenna was lying. Creedy refused to believe that the woman he _loved_ was dishonest. Erlina was so quiet and so innocent. When they had spent that night together with just their bare bodies to show, she had confessed to Creedy all of her darkest secrets, except for the darkest one. He still didn't know why he was so easily fooled by anyone's actions. He had always thought of himself as a logical man but upon Erlina's arriving he had never been more irrational in his whole life. Marilyn had been the same way.

Marilyn was a soft, delicate woman. Her eyes a silvery blue and her hair of a dark maple tree. She was beautiful and Creedy loved her from the moment he saw her. A year after being married Marilyn fell sick. Creedy spent everyday at her bedside and Marilyn would continuously say to him "I just want you to be happy. I love you and I want what's good for you." Marilyn knew she was dying. Later on it was believed that she had cancer. Creedy loved her with all her heart. The day she died Creedy was like a walking zombie for six consecutive months. He and Marilyn were so young. But now that he was thirty-four, he realized that she wasn't coming back. He wished for months that she was going to see him. But everyday he remembered Marilyn's death. When Erlina came into his world, she had brought up life again in that small crevice in his heart that could love. Everyone could see Creedy fell for Erlina and everyone could see Erlina requiting his love.

Creedy sat alone in his room and watched the clock. He had to wait for midnight so no one would see them talking, kissing. Creedy planned it all out in his head; He would apologize for ever saying anything hurtful to her, they would strip each other bare, and they would spend the wee hours of the morning talking the way they had the first time. The clock only showed nine o'clock p.m. Creedy bounced his leg up and down and twiddled his thumbs. One of nine. Two of nine. Time ticked slowly. Creedy hung his head down.

Erlina crept out of her bedroom and walked up to Creedy's door, covering herself with only a cotton sheet around her body. She stood outside for a minute and wondered if she should just turn back. Her conscious had lifted her hand and knocked softly on Creedy's door. Erlina thought seriously about running away.

Creedy heard the soft knock on his door and prayed that it wasn't Brenna. He walked to the door cautiously. He stood in front of it almost scared to open. He looked to the clock. It read five of nine. He opened the door and saw Erlina. She was beautiful to him. He curves under a thin sheet and her face so fair. He put his hands under her chin and lifted it up. He then took her lips into his and pulled her into the room.

Hours later, Creedy and Erlina just lay in his bed, talking softly, watching the other's body breathe in a rythym.

"Patrick and I used to just lay on the ground, with nothing to cover. I always felt a little self-conscious." Erlina confessed. Creedy smiled and looked at her, his body hiding hers underneath.

"I don't see why you are. You're beautiful." Creedy soothed her. Erlina flushed a bit.

"Creedy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can, love."

"Why did you pick me? I see the way all these maids look at you and you certainly easy on the eyes. I just wanna know, out of all these thinner, prettier woman, why did you pick me?"

"I never looked at those girls the way I look at you. Thinner, somewhat, Prettier, I guess but I don't think so. I guess its because you are genuine. I mean I didn't really pick you, you came to me and I fell…head-over-heels… in love with you. Its not because you remind me or Marilyn or anything but just that…. Well. I know she is happy that I am with a respectable woman like you. I love-" Creedy said but couldn't quite finish because Erlina kissed him.

"Gosh, if Patrick had only met you.. he would've known that you were a good man for me when he passed on." Erlina said.

"Please don't ever feel that you've let them go in such a short time. You can't help love. We don't go looking for it…it just finds us. Whether we are ready for it or not." Creedy had wisdom in his voice beyond his age.

"Yes. I sure can't wait to be with them again. I'll love you always… no matter what I do. Just remember, you didn't cause this." Erlina said looking to the ceiling smiling. Creedy was a little confused.

"What didn't I cause? What are you going to do?" Creedy asked nervously. Erlina, still smiling, looked to Creedy and ran her fingers in his hair.

"Nothing, baby. Just go to sleep." Erlina comforted him. Creedy rolled off her body and snuggled close to her side. He felt an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. The way Erlina said "you didn't cause this" made him quiver inside. He closed his eyes and let sleep drift him away to another land. Erlina still looked to the ceiling and looked back at Creedy one last time.

"You didn't cause this, my family needs me. I love you, Creedy." Erlina said and slipped out the bed and wrapped a sheet around her. She was making her way out of his room. She crept silently down the hall and walked into Brenna's room. Erlina looked and saw Brenna sleeping soundly. Erlina threw her middle finger up at her and then looked around to the corner of her room where her stuff lay. She shuffled around her various clothes and finally found her husband's pistol. She opened the bullet ring and saw the silvery demons tucked inside. Erlina clutched the gun close and stood up facing Brenna.


	14. The Rest of your Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Creedy, Quinn or Alex. But I do own Brenna, Erlina, Patrick, and Wesley.

Brenna jolted from her sleep and could only taste metal. She opened her eyes and saw Erlina hold the barrel on a gun into her mouth. Brenna tried to speak but the barrel forced her to only mumble. Erlina had tears in her yes and all she had on was a sheet tied around her. Erlina's hand was shaking with fear. Her hands were sweaty and her breathing, erratic.

"Brenna, I'm not gonna kill you. But if you so much as utter one word… I'll pull the trigger," Erlina said to Brenna who was reaching for something, anything to hit Erlina. "I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU! Now… if you so much as try to hit me.. I'll blow your fuckin' brains out. You understand?" Brenna nodded her slightly. She was to afraid to move. Erlina sighed.

"Look, my intention is not to kill you Brenna. My intention is to warn you not to get help. I am going to head up to the roof and when I get up there it is NOBODY'S business what I am doing up there. So don't do anything stupid. If you go to get help, I'll shoot you. If you go to exploit me some more, I'll shoot you. And if you even move an inch from this bed… well just know that you won't be around much longer. Don't get Creedy, especially. It'll just make it harder to do what I have to do. Consider yourself warned." Erlina said, still shaking. She tried to steady her hand but it wasn't working. Brenna looked around the room in a panic. Tears rolled down her round cheeks and saliva covered the barrel that was shoved in her mouth. Erlina lifted one hand up and wiped her sweaty brow.

"Okay, I'm gonna pull the gun out of your mouth. But before I do that I just wanna let you know that you cause only pain. You don't deserve to live, lying to everyone around. Don't act like you're innocent. You have brought me down more than anyone has, ever in my life. I hope you rot in hell. Okay here I go. Don't move. Don't speak. Don't get any cheeky ideas." Erlina said slowly letting the metal glide out of her mouth. Brenna was breathing heavily and her tears kept spring up from out o her eyes. It was almost like she hadn't cried in years and she was letting it all out now. Erlina finally let the last inch slip out. Brenna mouth was wet with blood. The top of the barrel must have scratched the roof of her mouth. Erlina backed away from her. Brenna sat up and started to get out of her bed. Erlina held the gun up high and wacked Brenna across her temple. Brenna fell back, unconscious. Erlina let out a big mournful sigh.

"You did this to yourself Brenna. I'm surprised nobody else has killed you yet." Erlina said, loudly. She wiped her brow and walked out of the room, storming to the top of the castle.

Creedy heard a loud crash of lightening. He woke up in a sweat, still bare under his sheets. He looked to the other side of him but did not see Erlina. Creedy's heart pounded wildly. _Where is she? Where is she?_ Creedy stood up and threw on his pants. He ran down the hallway and looked into Brenna's room. He looked and saw Brenna, unconscious, in her bed. Creedy then heard a loud crack again and decided to go up to the very top of the castle. He didn't know why he decided to go up there. Something inside urged him to do it. His dream he had had. It scared him to death, Erlina's head bleeding. Creedy reached the top of the stairs and couldn't see much. The rain poured harshly and the only light provided was the lightening. Another crack, Erlina was standing near the ledge of the castle. Creedy ran over to her and took hold of her shoulders. He shook her wildly.

"What are you doing, Erlina?" Creedy said loudly to be heard over the rain tattering on the ground. Erlina looked up in his eyes, silky blue.

"I'm doing what you told me to Patrick!" Erlina responded. Creedy's eyes widened.

"I'm not Patrick! I'm Creedy! I'm not your husband! Stop Erlina, I love you." Creedy said thinking Erlina was crazy. She lifted her hand gently and showed the silvery gun shimmering in her hand. Creedy stepped back.

"Patrick… he wants me to be with now. He said that you and I will meet up in a later life." Erlina said. Creedy shook his head, it was hard to tell at the time but he started to bawl.

"Don't do this. I want you to stay here with me. I want you with me." Creedy pleaded walking back up to her. He put his arms around her waist tightly, and lifted her up off the ground. Erlina wrapped her legs around his waist and just stared into his eyes.

"I love you Creedy. I love you so much but… I have to do this. Brenna will never let us be together she will lie until no end. You know that." Erlina said calmly. Creedy winced his eyes and cried some more.

"Let me come with you. I don't want to be without you." Creedy demanded. Erlina shook her head.

"No baby," the rain poured on their bodies faster, " I can't. I am not a killer. I love you but you can't come with me. Not this time." She said solemnly, " I'm sorry." Creedy held her closer.

"It's okay. Please just don't go. I love you and I don't want to loose you."

"I know you love me. I just need to be with Patrick and Wesley. Oh… god my little boy. My little boy needs a mother. I am ready to be there for him again. I will never forget you, Creedy. I have two loves in my life. That is you and my family. I love yo-" Erlina said, interrupted by Creedy's satiny lips. Creedy held her tight and Erlina wanted to make their kiss last. The rain beat down on them and the thunder rolled. There was a sudden crack, not lightening. It was louder than Creedy could imagine. Erlina pulled away from his lips and stared into his eyes once again. Creedy looked t her strangely. Blood seeped from her lips. Creedy looked down and saw blood staining the wet bed sheet. He back to Erlina and saw that she must have dropped the gun a long while ago. He lay her down gently on the dirty cement of the castle's ledge.

"What happened? Are you okay, baby?" Creedy whimpered. Erlina looked at him, rain pouring on her face.

"I love you." She said softly, blood gurgling in her mouth. Creedy picked her hand up and pressed it against his face. Her hand was like a block of ice against his warm cheek.

"I kn-kn-know. I lo-lo-lo-love you too. Please try to hang on." Creedy stumbled trying to stay strong for her.

"You'll be o-o-okay. It's not that b-b-bad. It's not that ba-" Creedy sobbed more, kissing her gently, " From the m-m-moment I first s-s-saw you… I knew I lo-loved you." Erlina smiled slightly.

"So did I." she said, her eyelids feelings three tons heavier than ever before, "Goodbye, Creedy." She struggled to keep her eyes open. Creedy shook his head.

"Don't say that. This isn't goodbye. I'll always have you with me." He said. She blinked slowly.

"I know." Were the last words she spoke. It felt like the world had stopped turning to Creedy. Everything froze over to him, including his heart. He hunched over her body and lifted her up, rocking the both of them back and forth.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" he screamed. His sobs worsened and the pain he felt was intolerable, "NO! DON'T GO!" he continued. He squeezed Erlina limp body, cold.

"I want to marry you; I want to have a family with you. Please…" he pleaded. After a long while of bawling, Creedy had stopped arguing.

"I will always love you." He would say every once in a while. The rain still continued but the lightening was far off. He then heard a crash, not of the lightening. He looked over toward the doorway and saw Brenna dropping the rifle on the ground. Creedy narrowed his eyes and looked at her with a pure hatred. Brenna was crying.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Creedy screamed, "YOU KILLED HER. DON'T YOU REALIZE?" Brenna was shaking, from the cold or her actions Creedy never knew. Creedy placed Erlina's body on the ground gently. He placed his fingertips over her eyes and pulled the lids down.

"Goodnight, baby." He said, kissing her lips softly. He then stood up fiercely and stomped over to Brenna. She didn't move; she was still in shock. Creedy grabbed her throat and carried her over to Erlina's body. He hunched her over and pushed her face down to Erlina's.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DID. YOU TOOK HER LIFE. I SHOULD TAKE YOURS." He yelled viciously. Brenna struggled but Creedy's grip on her throat was too strong.

"No. No… don't!" she choked. He shook his head.

"YOU NEVER GAVE ERLINA A CHANCE, WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ONE?" he said dragging her over the ledge of the castle. Her feet dangled in the air and she looked up to Creedy, scared.

"Please don't let go! Don't let go!" she begged, trying to make it back on the ground. Creedy gritted his teeth.

"I will. Don't you fucking tempt me!" he spat. Just then, Quinn ran out on the roof. He saw Creedy choking Brenna and holding her over the side. Quinn looked around and saw Erlina's lifeless body. Quinn felt every muscle tense up in his body.

"Don't do it Creedy. You'll be no better that _her_." Quinn said behind Creedy. Creedy looked over.

"She took away the only thing that was important to me. Why does she deserve to live?" Creedy sobbed, holding back his anger a bit. Quinn shook his head.

"You're right she _doesn't_ deserve to live but don't do it. Don't do it Creedy. Just put her back on the ground…" Quinn pleaded. Creedy's face softened and he looked back to Brenna struggling. Creedy lifted her back up onto the castle and placed her on her feet. He let his grip slip away from her throat and she immediately fell to floor, coughing blood.

"What am I gonna do? I've nothing to live for." Creedy said to Quinn.

"Don't say that. You'll see one day that you have everything in the world to live for." Quinn comforted Creedy. Creedy sobbed and fell back to Erlina's body. He touched her delicate face.

"I love her."

"I know." Quinn replied. Creedy looked up at him.

"I want her to have a proper burial…"

"She will." Brenna quit hacking and stood up. Quinn looked at her angrily.

"Ask for _you_," he walked up to her, "_you're never_ to return to the comfort of this castle again. I never want to see you. May god have mercy on your soul. Let you be burned to death by those damn dragons." Quinn's voice sound harsh. Creedy looked to Brenna.

"You'll have this girl's death on your conscious for the rest of your life."


End file.
